Talk:Tamamo no Mae/@comment-31760473-20170815140647/@comment-27150130-20170815164655
@Hikaru: Nasu lied before about writing Extra along with many other things, so you cannot trust the guy in everything. Also if you look at Fate Extra ending credits, Nasu and 2 other non-TM writers are credited with the scenario writing, Sakurai was not there. Tamamo acting different in Extra is due to her completely different circumstances in that timeline, in Extella MC already went through CCC and in CCC he was kidnapped by Amaterasu to the past, learning the true nature of Tamamo, so she is open to him about it. In FGO she's also more open about her past to MC as you've seen in her interludes because MC is not lover material. And judging by your comment, you obviously didn't get what I mean. The way she acts in the story has nothing to do with her speaking pattern. No matter how she acts, be it evil mode or waifu mode, she ALWAYS has a distinct pattern in her sentence structure, just like Nero and Gilgamesh always use distinct pronounces. She makes alot of references and formality that none other characters have, such as an excessive amount of Chinese, Indian, Japanese references, random gal-girl Engrish, a royal-ish tone with formal forms of Japanese phrases even when she is acting as a dedicated wife..etc, all of those are pretty much Nasu self-insert, you can even say that she's a character he created to act as his mouthpiece along side with serious chars like Gilgamesh and Andersen. It is consistent from Extra to CCC to Extella to FGO. You CANNOT mistake her with anyone else and you will instantly notice if she is written by someone not Nasu, such as the case with London chapter where she said "oh my god" which is something completely out of character and it alerts you of the different writer. Unfortunately these distinct features in her language were completely lost in translations and that's exactly why I said you need full understanding of Japanese to grasp the details. And let's not talk about Shuten's Kyoto drunk dialect, that shit is of the same level of hardcore. While we're at it, I have to complain about how Aksys butchered the intentional references in Extra when they translated the skill names as well as the scene where you fight the defeated Julius. If you pick EMIYA, he will tell you that Julius's grudge is manifesting as a Curse Boundary Layer, which is the same magic that Dark Sakura used in HF. If you pick Tamamo she will explain it in more details because her x2.5 and x4 damage skills that they translated as mantra something sky are actually called Curse Boundary Layer too. According to the recent poll by TM content creators, Tamamo made it to top 10 while Nero is rank 12, she is actually more popular among the TM creators. TM still afraid that their stuffs won't sell without Saberface so they kept pushing it tho. Heck in TM Ace Nasu said a vague line about Extella was supposed to be Tamamo-focused iirc, as there is a Tamamo Extella world parallel to Nero where she is MC's main servant (Extella Zero). But they went with Nero Extella world instead. We don't know for sure the priority of TM staff or their individual favors, but one thing I know for sure is that Nasu poured ALOT of effort into researching to write Tamamo, and I wouldn't have known if I didn't read this post here (seriously, read it, very interesting stuffs): https://www.reddit.com/r/anime/comments/6nnvra/spoilers_fateapocrypha_episode_3_discussion/dkbfh4l/ Oh btw you might think that I'm her fan due to my avatar, but no I am not, I just want to elaborate on the context on why only Nasu is capable of writing her interestingly. Look further into my account name for my true waifu.